A Beast's Tale
by Cheshire D. Cat
Summary: A certain werebeast came back to the Eastern Federation to only found out that Izuna was beaten by Sora and Shiro. He won't be able to do challenge the siblings since the werebeast's are dealing with problems such as other clans "warring" on each other.
1. Return of the Wolf

Werebeasts, the exceed that is ranked 14th due to lack in affinity for magic but superiority over physical strength. Some werebeasts have the rare ability of "Blood Destruction," This ability enables them to exceed through their physical limits for an amount of time. One of the well known werebeast that has Blood Destruction was a werebeast named Kazuma. He looked much different than other werebeast…he has more animalistic features which was also a rare case for the werebeast, he looked much more of a wolf man.

"It's been a long time ever since I last saw Eastern Federation"

Right in front of him was the capital city of the Eastern Federation, as he entered the city a werebeast maid delivered a message to him from Miko.

"Kazuma-sama, Miko-sama will be waiting for you"

"That woman? I just got home. Fine"

The cat girl bowed and left. Kazuma's first stop was the palace where Miko, Ino and Izuna were currently right now. Before he can even enter, the little fox girl rushed towards him as soon as she caught his scent. Izuna was happy that he could not contain it.

"Papa! Papa! You're back, des"

That werebeast was none other than Izuna's father, the young werebeast jumped to her father's arm and hugged him.

"Did you miss me, Izuna?"

"I've been waiting, des"

"Has Izuna been a good girl?"

"Umu. Izuna's been behave, des"

"You've grown, Izuna"

"Papa, Papa, Let's play!"

"Papa will play later. Right now, I will talk to someone"

Kazuma gently put down Izuna and petted her which she likes. Inside, Ino had already been waiting for him. The two were not very fond of each other and they both feel the same.

"I see, that you returned, my stupid son"

"You haven't changed as well, father"

"If it wasn't for Izuna, I could have break your neck"

"Don't change the topic old man"

"Miko-sama is expecting you"

Just as he was about to pass by Kazuma, Ino spoke a few words before proceeding to walk away.

"We'll talk later, my good for nothing son"

Inside Miko's private room where the full moon can be viewed through her window, Miko sat in there and gazed on the sky. She turned around when she heard the wolf man entered, even though Miko greeted with a smile, Kazuma remained serious.

"You know that I already returned faster than anyone"

"I want to discuss something important"

"Forget it, woman"

"Among the werebeast, you are what other idolize as a strong leader"

"Being strong doesn't make me a leader right away"

Miko touched her cheeks with her hand and recalled when the werebeasts were still in war with other werebeast tribes.

"My, Have you forgotten? If you didn't helped me I couldn't have reunited the werebeasts"

"Unlike them, I don't mind being different from others"

"You could have been the Werebeast representative but you refused that position"

"I'm not fit to be leader and besides, Izuna was about to be born that time"

"That's too bad, If you change your mind, feel free to approach me"

"I already have responsibilities"

After refusing Miko's offer, Kazuma immediately left to attend the years he has not spend being a father to Izuna. But before that, he has to discuss something again regarding family matters to Ino.

"You refused again Miko-sama's offer again"

"Just like I said to that woman, I'm not fit to be leader"

"Why can't you just stay in one place, you bug"

"I have to settle things regarding the werebeast with the other races"

"I couldn't really care about you leaving but you should think about Izuna"

"I'm aware of that she doesn't wants me leaving"

"If you care about her then stay, you good for nothing idiot!"

"I can't help it if I have to leave again!"

Just as the two were shouting at each other, they did not expected that Izuna have heard about his father leaving again when he just got back again. The moment Kazuma realized that she was there, the young fox girl was about to cry.

"Papa….Papa is leaving again, des"

"I-Izuna?"

Izuna wiped the tears that formed in her eyes as she turned to run away and left the two speechless. Ino cracked his knuckles and when Kazuma turned around, one of his teeth…erm, fangs fell out.

"Now, Look what you did!"

"I didn't know Izuna was listening!"

"Then go apologize to her"

"I was about to do that, you grumpy old man!"

Izuna sobbed outside while she continued to wipe her falling tears. Her father, Kazuma, came to comfort and apologize Izuna.

"Izuna…"

"Why do you have to leave again, des?"

"I'm very busy dealing with the problems in our race"

"B-but, I miss playing with Papa, des"

"Then, I promise I won't leave you again"

"You won't leave me lonely again, des"

"Yes, I promise that I won't let you be lonely"

Izuna's face brightened up and she stopped crying, the wolf man carried her in his arms.

"Tell me all the fun experiences you had"

"Umu"

He and Izuna played together just like a few years ago, not long and the young fox girl fell asleep after playing for hours. Izuna cuddles herself to Kazuma's furry chest, her smile indicated that she was having a good dream. While the wolf man placed the fox child on a futon, Ino came in as soon as Izuna had fallen asleep.

"I heard that my Izuna has been beaten in a game"

"The hairless monkeys and the new representatives of imanity, Sora and Shiro beat Izuna in a close call"

"I….manity? An Imanity defeated my little Izuna!"

"I'm angry as you are, idiot!"

The werebeast, Wolf man suddenly turned away from Ino and angrily walked away, he was filled with rage as if his blood destruction was being visible.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going to rip that Imanity in half"

Ino was left speechless as he saw that his own son was serious on what he said. Kazuma's intention was to challenge the unusual gamer siblings into a game to find out on what possibly two Imanity did to defeat a werebeast against their own game.


	2. A day without Problems

**Basic OC Information:**

Name: Hatsuse Kazuma

Age: ?

Race: Werebeast

Alias:?

Relatives: Ino (Father), Izuna (Daughter)

Residence: Eastern Federation Capital

**(I FORGOT TO POST THIS BASIC OC INFORMATION ON CHAPTER 01. THIS IS THE KNOWN INFORMATION FOR NOW)**

**Woof woof~**

* * *

Inside a classic and traditional werebeast household, the father and the son sit in a tatami covered floor with a table separating the two on each side. Both werebeast exchange a sharp and menacing glare until one of them gives up.

"Hmph!" Ino glared

"Hmm...!" Kazuma narrowed his eyes

With the air flowing inside becoming intense and the only noise in the household was the flowing water from the bamboo fountain in the garden.

"Let's settle this" Ino spoke first

"I agree. What game are we playing?"

After finally breaking the silence, the two agreed on settling something by a game. Ino gave a victorious and mischievous grin as he put both of his arms of his chest and ripped his upper clothes to reveal his muscles.

"Show me that you're worthy as a man and a father!"

"Seriously…"

"If I win, you will do what we talk about earlier"

"And If I win, you'll shut up and stop meddling with my decisions!"

"You're a fool to underestimate me, you foolish man!"

As a response to Ino's challenge, Kazuma also ripped his upper clothes and revealed his muscular build even though his appearance was of a full lycanthrope. Apparently, the game they both agreed and was aware of was "arm wrestling" which in Ino's opinion was a game of strength.

"Let's get this over with!" The wolf man was fired up

"I should have thrown you in a volcano when you were young!"

"I should have thrown you there when I had the chance!"

They were well aware that the ten pledges forbid murder, they were just simply voicing out their….opinion on each other.

"I'll teach you a lesson about respecting your father!"

Even it can be hardly called as formal game but they still have to formally start it. They both swear by the ten pledges by raising their right hand and shouting one word at the same time

"Aschente!"

Ino used his left while Kazuma obviously used his left arm. Despite Ino's old age, his strength wasn't tampered to the point that even his own son couldn't even move Ino's arm even by an angle.

"Bwuhahaha! I may be old but I crushed a mountain before you were even born"

"What are you made off?! Steel?!"

"And now….."

Ino wasn't moving his arm instead; he was keeping it steady like a mountain. He finally decided to end the little game when he finally moved his arm and easily defeated his son resulting for the table to be broken in many pieces and Kazuma's hand being straightly smashed to the tatami floor.

"You're still a foolish man! Bwuhahaha!"

"That really hurts!"

"Just shut up and listen!"

"Huh?!"

"I'm already old and I still have responsibilities as the current head of the Hatsuse clan"

His father's tone deeply lowered and stopped yelling loudly. He moved his glasses a little as he started a serious discussion.

"You're going to be the next head as my oldest son"

"And?" Kazuma raised an eyebrow

"You have to learn to be responsible sooner or later"

"…."

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes...father"

Ino sighed in relief at least knowing that Kazuma understood what his words meant. The white wolf stood up and went off somewhere…..

"I really am a failure"

Alone, Kazuma stared at the small pond full of swimming kois. He was depressed by just remembering his past failures and mistakes. A slight pull in his right sleeve while in his spaced out state snapped his back from his depression.

"Why is Papa sad? Desu"

Izuna looked worried but Kazuma doesn't want to worry his own daughter. Also, he remembered what he and Ino first discussed before he was easily beaten in the game. He remembered that Ino's condition was to set aside everything and be a father to Izuna just for this day.

"Izuna, How about we eat lunch at the new restaurant"

"Sounds great, desu!"

The young werebeast was delighted that her busy father suddenly had time to spend with her. Kazuma petted Izuna's head which made her wag her tail out of joy. Ino watched from a distance inside the house. He was at least content that Izuna was happy and doubtful if his son would be able to keep his secret from Izuna any longer.

"Papa, I thought you're busy? Desu"

"I-I had some spare time and besides, I want to spend time with my little Izuna"

"I'm so happy! Desu"

Izuna can't stop wagging her fox tail unable to contain her common child excitement.

"This look good! Desu"

Apparently, the new restaurant Kazuma was talking about was a sushi restaurant that became known for its eccentric and unique ways of making sushi.

"Sir, here's your bill"

The moment the receipt for their meal's bill was very…very….unexpected.

**Somewhere…..**

Miko, lying in her fluffy looking bed while relaxing, heard Ino politely entered her room.

"Pardon my intrusion, Miko-sama"

"I'm guessing this is about Kazuma"

"He is as stubborn as ever"

"I want to talk to him today but I guess he's busy"

The golden fox woman sighed as he slowly raised her back and went through the curtain around her bed. She then made her way to the open window and sat on it leaning on one side.

"Talk about what, Miko-sama?"

"I'm sure he's well aware of _them_"

"The other clans?"

"Despite his appearance, Kazuma doesn't prefer to use sheer strength"

"I have noticed"

Ino still couldn't follow what Miko was trying to explain but he was aware that there will be war soon among other werebeast clans.

"This will be get interesting sooner or later"

"Could it be that the other clans have started to move as well?"

"Inform Kazuma about the Tanuki clan's next movements"

Miko sighed showing her disinterest over other werebeast clans challenging each other just to prove their own strength.

"I'll inform my son about this"

With cold sweat dropping from Ino's cheeks, he took his leave knowing that a certain accident will occur again.

**Meanwhile…**

In the crowded streets, every household is seen preparing for an upcoming werebeast festival. Still very excited, Izuna energetically and tightly holding Kazuma's hand with her cute little hands.

"Where are we going? Desu"

"It's a surprise"

"I can't wait! Desu"

The reason why Izuna herself was happier than ever because she got to spend an entire day with her usually busy father who just recently returned. Kazuma was well aware of Izuna's excitement and he can't blame her since he returned after disappearing and travelling away when Izuna was five years old.

"Here we are"

What he showed Izuna was a small garden full of cherry blossoms. The young fox girl ran and played around the falling pink petals of the cherry blossom trees. Kazuma followed after a little while and sat against one tree.

"This is very wonderful, desu"

"I knew you would love it"

"Papa, You really are the greatest! Desu"

She then sat on his laps while he enjoyed her father petting her head. Kazuma had never seen Izuna this happy for a long time.

"I'm very curious, desu"

"Hmm?"

"What did mama look like? Desu"

"She's a very beautiful woman when we first met"

"Tell me how you met mama, desu"

Since he can't resist those adorable pleading eyes, Kazuma smiled as he begun telling how he first met his wife and Izuna's mother. Unknown to the father and daughter, a raccoon werebeast spied the two from a safe distance.

"I just knew she was the right woman when her kindness reflected her beauty"

"I still don't understand love, desu"

"Love isn't something you can explain. You feel it in here, Izuna"

Explaining the concept of "Love" to an eight year old werebeast wasn't very easy, so he explained it in the least complicated way. He pointed to the left part of the chest where the heart should be.

"It's very complicated, desu"

"You're still too young for this kind of thing Izuna"

"There's one thing I still I don't understand, desu"

"Where do babies come from? Desu"

"Gah!"

Kazuma felt his whole body freeze and coldly sweat the moment he heard that unlikely question from a child in Izuna's age. Izuna was too young to know such things so there's no way Kazuma were going to answer her question.

"M-maybe when you're eighteen"

"Why? Desu"

"It's something an adult are allowed to understand!"

"Fine, desu"

"Let's go home. It's getting late"

Since the sun was setting, Kazuma decided it's best to go home before the night falls. Midway on their destination, his ears twitched sensing the heavy breathing and sniffed the scent of a raccoon.

"What's wrong? Desu"

"It's nothing….." He faked his smile

Just as they were about to resume their walk, a friendly acting raccoon werebeast walked and stopped right in front of them.

"It's been a long time, Hatsuse Kazuma"

"You're….."

"I see you're spending your time with your adorable daughter"

Izuna sensed that the werebeast in front of them cannot be trusted so he hid behind her father. Kazum glared at the raccoon with very hostile and murderous eyes but the other werebeast doesn't seem to care.

"What do you want, Aoba?"

"Oh, nothing~"

"….."

"I just want to say…..welcome back"

The raccoon werebeast known as Aoba had a deep and menacing tone in his parting words. After the raccoon with a devious aura left, Izuna stopped hiding and stared towards a troubled looking Kazuma.

"You looked worried, desu"

"You don't have to be worried"

"Who was that? desu"

"He's the next head of the Tanuki clan"

Izuna haven't seen her father looked angry and troubled for a long time. Izuna was too young to be involved in the feud of werebeast clans. But according to her grandfather, Ino, the Tanuki clan is an enemy to their clan, the Hatsuse clan.

"Grandpa told me they're bad people, desu"

"They are. Izuna, promise me you'll stay away from them"

"I promise, desu"

She wanted to know more about those other clans because she wanted to help her father and grandfather. She knew Kazuma would be mad at her if she got herself involved so she promised to away from those kinds of people.

"We're home! Desu"

"Did my cute granddaughter have fun today?"

"Papa and I went to a lot of places, desu"

"That's great to hear"

Judging from Kazuma's facial expression, Ino knew that something deep was troubling his son. He didn't mention anything since Kazuma seemed in a very bad mood but was hiding it. Tired after a day of spending time with Kazuma, he tucked Izuna in bed. As the little fox curled up in her futon and still saw that her father looked trouble, she grabbed his arm.

"Papa, desu" Izuna softly spoke

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me a story, desu?"

"…..Okay"

Kazuma was unable to refuse Izuna's adorable pleading face.

"What kind of story do you want?"

"Your adventures, desu"

Izuna raised her back and looked at him with excited eyes while her bushy tail was wagging. No matter what kind of problem he has, Izuna's innocent and optimistic face lightens his mood.

"And that's where I got my scar….."

He didn't notice that Izuna fell asleep before he even finished his story. As Kazuma gently placed Izuna back to her bed, he silently exited her bedroom. Ino, who was sitting outside and staring at the moon, was joined by a troubled looking Kazuma.

"Are you worried?" Ino asked

"Yes. I'm just worried Izuna might get involve"

"Izuna may be young but she proved herself to be competent enough"

"Even so…..my daughter is still a child"

Izuna, one of the few werebeasts born with the rare "Blood Destruction" ability, proved herself to be a competent gamer but her childish nature was still undeniable.

"The treacherous Tanuki clan has been our rival for generations"

"But they're not the main problem….." Kazuma added

Ino nodded in agreement as he sighed with a sad tone. Kazuma could not help but worry as well.

"The werebeast clans are starting a feud with one another again"

"For decades, I did my best to keep our nation from tearing each other apart"

Just like the werebeast history, the werebeast clans went into war with one another until Miko arrived and united them with the help from the wolfman, Hatsuse Kazuma.

"To everyone, it may be just a game…..but a clan feud is no easy task….." Ino spoke in a sad tone

"Especially if a whole nation is involved" Kazuma added

"It's almost near isn't it? Her death anniversary" Ino lowered his head

"Don't remind me, old man. Remembering it makes me emotional"

Kazuma sounded annoyed when Ino reminded him something about "a death anniversary."

"I'm going to sleep"

Without saying anything else, Kazuma stood up and went back inside the house. As he was about slide open the door to his room…..

"Papa, desu" Izuna called him from behind

"Izuna?"

"I can't sleep, desu"

"Do you want me to carry you back?"

"I want to sleep beside you, desu"

"Sure. Anything for my little Izuna"

Kazuma smiled just seeing his daughter sleep peacefully and innocently. Izuna curled up and leaned herself against the furry and warm white wolf.

"I won't let anything happen to you….."

He softly whispered under his breath as he hugged Izuna and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**CHAPTER 03 (PREVIEW):**

"What are you hiding? Please tell me, desu"

"I'm not allowing you to get involve"

"B-But...I don't want to lose you like Mama, desu"

"...!"

"Papa, I challenge you to a game, desu"

(Who knew my own daughter will challenge me to a game at her age)

"The game will be..."


End file.
